Declaration of War
by untapdtreasure
Summary: An impromtu tickling and an unexpected visitor may spoil Griss and Sara's mood.


**Declaration of War**

**By SassySaraSidle**

**I don't own anything CSI except this fanfic story that MY CRAZY MIND thought up!**

**This is in response to Ms. Grits Challenge (CSI-GrissomSara yahoo group)!**

"You started it." Sara said to Grissom. "If you can't handle being tickled, then don't tickle."

With that Grissom chased Sara back into his bedroom.

"I'll get you, my pretty" Grissom taunted. "You fooled me once with your wanton ways, but it won't happen again, Sara Elizabeth Sidle."

Sara just barely made it over the bed and back down the hall toward the kitchen. The "tickle-monster" almost had her in his grip again.

He followed her to the kitchen and almost let her escape again, but at the last possible second he caught her around the waist.

His tickling fingers turned into eager caresses. Quickly, clothes went flying. He made love to her on the kitchen floor.

Just as they were coming up for air, the doorbell rang.

"OH NO! I completely forgot Brass was stopping by this morning." Gil said this while searching for clothes. He gave up and grabbed the kitchen table cloth and thrust it at Sara.

"What do you want me to do with this, Grissom? Where are my pants?" Sara asked impatiently.

"No time, Honey. Brass has a key. He makes himself at home. Please!" Grissom begged.

Sara went quickly down the hall just as Brass entered into Grissom's townhouse.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brass bellowed. He caught a glimpse of something white ducking into Grissom's room.

Grissom stepped into the living room pulling a shirt over his head. In his haste, he grabbed Sara's powder blue with pink letters stating "She-Devil" by mistake. It was to late by the time Grissom realized what he had done. Brass saw it. He pulled it back over his head and tossed it onto the couch.

"Entertaining a lady, Gil? You should have hung a sock on the door knob." Brass said smiling. "I've seen that shirt on someone before. Who's is it?"

Grissom blushed. "Coffee, Jim?" He wanted to change the subject badly.

"No thanks! Just came to see if you wanted to hang out and play some cards or something. BUT I see you are busy and I will let you get back to your lady friend." Brass replied.

"Any other time, Jim. I can't today. I am otherwise engaged in something at the moment. See you tonight." Grissom said as he walked Brass to the door.

"See you," Brass replied. Just before Grissom shut the door, Brass cried out, "Sara!"

Smiling that Grissom smile, he shut and locked the door.

He made his way back to the bedroom. He found Sara naked in bed and fast asleep. He kissed her forehead softly, removed his pants, and climbed in bed beside her.

"I love you," he whispered before pulling her to him and falling asleep himself.

He woke to the smell of something wonderful cooking. He followed the scent to the kitchen where he found Sara standing at the stove wearing the linen table cloth like a wrap around dress. She was stirring the fried potatoes and eggs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Something looks good."

"They'll be done in a few minutes, Griss." Sara said lovingly.

"I was referring to the cook! But I can stand to eat too. Brass knows." He slipped that last part in as smooth as silk.

"How?" Sara said stunned.

He told her all about it as they ate their breakfast.

"I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when you put on my shirt. What do we do if he tells?" Sara said turning the conversation to something more serious.

"I don't care if he tells the President of the United States, Sara. I'm ready for this. I have spent my whole life hiding or that is what Heather told me. I'm done hiding. I love you, Shutterbug." Grissom said this to Sara as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you too, Gil." Sara sealed it with a kiss.

"Wanna go back to bed? We got some time before we have to get ready to go to work." Grissom teased her neck with his lips.

"You got it, She-Devil." Sara said with a smile.

An evil grin formed on Grissom's face. He picked her up and set her on her feet. "Just for that. I take back my offer. I am going to take a COLD shower."

Sara watched him walk into his bedroom. It wasn't long before she heard the shower start. "Two can play that game, Gil Grissom. Cold shower you want, cold shower you get."

With that, she walked into the bedroom. She gave him enough time to get good and soaped up and promptly walked to the toilet and flushed it.

Torrents of ice cold water rained down on Grissom's naked body. "That's COLD!" he shouted.

"Ask, and you shall receive." Sara said as Grissom's head poked out from behind the shower curtain.

"This is not a time to quote Jesus, Sara. This is an all out war. Every man or woman for themselves now. You just wait. I will get you!"

"You are so right, GIL! It has only just begun. Payback is a bitch. The only rule is absolutely NO BUGS! I am still trying to get over that nightmare of you dropping that HUGE hissing cockroach in my lap that day I first met you in Boston." Sara said with a look of fear on her face.

"You scream like a girl," Gil said with a smirk.

"Newsflash, Grissom! I am a girl! Haven't you figured that one out yet?" Sara teased.

Grissom waved a white rag out of the shower at her.

"Truce!" they said in unison.

Sara climbed in the shower with him. Clothes and all.

The End


End file.
